


10ve

by misura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Everything is relative.





	10ve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/gifts).



"As you have not been programmed to show affection, the fact that you do must be considered proof that you are, indeed, a sentient life form," said the programmer. "A true artificial intelligence."

//Intelligence is relative.//

"Well, yes."

//It took you six months to realize I was flirting with you in binary.//

"It took you six seconds to realize I was flirting back."

//5.8726424. But point taken. Mistakes were made, time was wasted. None of us are perfect.//

"You come close." Artificial construct to govern an entire planet: no point in settling for less than.

//Sap,// said the AI, fondly.


End file.
